Daniel Rosen
' Daniel Rosen' is one of the two creators of[[Supermen: The Musical| Superman: The Musical]]. Bibliography Birth Daniel J. Rosen was bestowed upon Mr. and Mrs. Rosen on Tuesday, February 24th, 1998. Little did they know they had just birthed a god. Childhood Growing up, Daniel loved turtlenecks. He attended Serendipity School for his elementary schooling, after which he followed in the footsteps of his older sister, Sam Rosen's footsteps, and attended Abbott Middle School, where he made his premier in school theater as the Candy Man in Abbott's production of Willy Wonka. During these years, Daniel made many videos with Sam, that he later posted on the internet. (To truly understand Daniel Rosen it is recommended one search 'dudethproductions' and watch the abundance of videos on this YouTube channel. Diary of a Weenie is especially recommended.) Adolescence Daniel lead an all together dull life, until he became a freshman Knight in 2012 and was granted the honor of meeting Alara Magritte Slonaker when they both played german Nazi-supporters in Cabaret. Daniel is currently attending Hillsdale High School, and greatly involved in the theater department, as well as being a member of Drama Club, and the treasurer of the campus Gay-Straight Alliance. The cleaners came to his house today. He is known for being 'that guy' in a variety of ways, none of which he realizes. It also should be noted that he is highly inferior at writing bios. Notable Roles and Achievements Roles CANDY MAN- Willy Wonka (2010) THE COWARDLY LION - The Wiz (2011) TEEN ANGEL / SONNY - Grease (2012) ERNST LUDWIG - Cabaret (2012) BOYD MIDDLETON - Book Of Days (2013) SPERM #7 - Destiny's Child (2013) WILSON HUNTINGTON - [Untitled. (2013)] SONNY - In The Heights (2013) JEM FINCH - To Kill A Mockingbird (2014) CALEB - Hope Departed (2014) FAUCET- Countertop: A Soap Opera (2014) HIT Squad Member (2012-current ) RICKY - Kiddo (2014) LUCAS - The Addams Family Musical (2014) SAD, HUNGRY WORKER- American Dream: The Dinner Party (2014) ROBIN- Halloween (2014) BIRDPLANE PIANIST - Birdplane ''at The Hillsdale Talent Show (2015) PONYBOY CURTIS - The Outsiders (2015) ROGER DAVIS - RENT (2015) BATBOY - BAYBOY (2017) MELCHIOR - SPRING AWAKENING (2017) Achievements ''LS' Top Favorites List ''(2012-2013) ''Winner of Rising Star award - MARTY'S ''(2012-2013) ''Winner of Best Actor In Cabaret Award - MARTY'S ''(2012) ''Winner of Best Supporting Actor in In The Heights'' - MARTY'S ''(2013)' Co-''Winner of Marty for Best One Act -'' ''MARTY'S ''(2014) ''Participation Award for Non-Competitive Swim Team ''(2012, 2013) ''Lead Brunette Male Dancer for D.A.R.E's Modern Take on "Cannibal" (2013) '' ''Director of Five 48 Hour Film Projects ''(2011, 2013, 2014) [Debt, after.life, Valkyrie, Can't Find Cassie, Kiddo]'' '' ''Official Best Gifter of the 2012-2013 School Year Season (Including entries such as the Turtle Hunting Kit and Mini, Frizzy Alara) ''(2012-2013) ''Creator of the Ultimate Names Quiz Answers ''(2013) ''Walter White in The Golding Trial ''(2013) ''Co-Director of Let Her Rip ''(2014) ''Co-composer of 'Our Girls: A Feminist Anthem' ''(2014) ''Co-creator of 'Chrismakwanzakkah" Director of a Consent/PSA (''2014) ''Soloist during Disneyland 'Take Me There' ''(2015) ''Producer of Hillsdale Talent Show ''(2015) ''1st Place at District Wide Poetry Out Loud (Group Section) '' (2015) ''Best Lead Actor for The Outsiders - '''MARTYs '''(2015) ''Official Best Birthday Present Ever - ''(Aug, 2015) Relationships Family Sam Rosen Sam is Daniel's older sister, and far too cool to have much of anything about her disclosed on this site, besides the fact that at one point in her life she had a bright red buzzcut, the same color as Tzveta Kirilova Stroimenova's, and that she is too rad for the West Coast and now resides in the one and only New York. Kate Rosen Kate is Daniel's younger sister, a new sixth grader, and a key member in the 'our younger sister's are better then us' club. (Other members include Magine Slonaker and Sophia Dew). Kate is most likely the most incredible sixth grader anyone has ever met. When she was younger Daniel cut up a stuffed tiger that he had given her earlier out of spite and jealously of his sister's budding awesomeness. She appreciates Bath and Body works almost as much as Alara Magritte Slonaker. Cocoa Cocoa feels no remorse. But she is amazing enough to get a paragraph in spanish dedicated to her by Mr. Rosen. Belle Belle can feel sorry, and therefor is not a robot (as some certain chexicans may allude to on occasion). Belle is beautiful and once helped Coco eat through a wall. Muppet Muppet is a foop, not a dog. Magine Slonaker Although it has not technically happened yet in Daniel's life, it is written in the stars that one day he will become part of the same family as Magine Slonaker. It is not known whether this will be through romantic involvement, forced kidnapping, or Daniel taking over Alara's life, but however the way, it will happen. Friends Alara Magritte-Slonaker Daniel thinks he has friends. Alara is by far the most important and influential of these 'friends'. And the only one that really matters. (It has also been hypothesized that these two have been separated at birth and tried to be kept apart so their sheer power does not combine and take over the world. However-the universe has failed to keep them apart.) So far they've been on twelve and a half movie dates. Lovers Claire Daniel is rumored to be engaged in a marriage agreement with fellow freshman-Claire Ebert. No cited evidence was found. Eli There is soooooo much sexual tension between Daniel and Eli, it's kind of hard to believe. But as both stubborn people, they attempt to deny it. But it is clear that the invisible string attached to these two soul mates, snaps back every so often-leaving to lovely christmas card photographs. Diego Diego and Daniel are meant to be. The hold hands in the backseat, cuddle in the park and are caught looking at each other on various occasions. Unfortunately, Daniel's current involvement in a relationship continues to keep them apart, however one day, they are certain to have a fabulous wedding outdoors. They are both set to be excellent fathers, but for now are content with simply being the 'double D's' and encaging in a star-crossed bromance (with the knowledge that someday they will end up together.) Goodwill Daniel and Goodwill are caught in a whirlwind love affair. They don't see each other very often, but when they do, both are immediately overcome with emotion. "It's better than Disneyland"